


Better Off

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster





	Better Off

  Castiel raced after Dean, they had just returned for another hunt, not a step closer to Lucifer than they had been last week. Dean had a vicious scowl on his face. Castiel finally reached Dean grabbing his arm. "Dean stop running, we are away from them" Dean wrenched his hand out of Castiel's grip and pushed him away. "We aren't that close anymore Cas, don't touch me."

  Castiel looked taken aback and looked at the ground sadly. "Why not Dean, we are still friends, you use to let me touch you" Dean glared, "That was a long time ago Cas." Castiel looked down sadly. "When did you stop loving me, Dean?" Dean turned and looked at Castiel hard, "When you let Sam fall as hard as you had." Dean turned away. " Why did you have to show up in my life, I was better off with out you, I will always be better off without you Castiel." Dean walk away not once bearing a glace back at the fallen angel. "I'm sorry, Dean" Castiel whispered.


End file.
